Rien que le Silence
by Sylcian Sph Legacy
Summary: Silence. Le monde de Laz Silver n'est constitué que de ça. Car il est muet, sourd, que son fruit du démon est celui du Silence et que derrière lui ne reste que le silence de la mort, de la destruction. Jusqu'à sa rédemption.Ceci est une compilation de récits plus ou moins courts ou d'anecdotes en tout genre sur une vie parmi tant d'autres et ce depuis son début jusqu'à sa fin.
1. Prologue

**Rien que le Silence**

_By Sylcian Sph Legacy  
><em>

_( Et avec la participation de Laz... Ma "Lumière" diront nous.)_

* * *

><p>Je tiens à remercier Laziness Potter- Silverstone qui a eu la gentillesse d'accepter de me prêter son pseudo pour mon personnage. Je la remercie doublement puisqu'elle à aussi corriger en grande partie cette histoire entre deux révisions. Et...en fait, je lui offre cette histoire. un cadeau d'anniversaire en retard, on va dire. Ou en avance : ça revient au même.<p>

Je sais, que ceci ne ressemble pas à un OS...ce qui était sensé être la nature de cette histoire. Finalement, je pense pouvoir affirmer que ceci est en fait le prologue d'une future série de Drabble.

Ceci étant dit... Vous noterez que j'ai encore fait une histoire étrange et que...je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Résumé** : Silence. Le monde de Laz Silver n'est constitué que de ça. Parce qu'il est muet, sourd et parce que son fruit du démon est celui du Silence mais aussi...parce que derrière lui ne reste que le silence de la mort et de la destruction. Jusqu'à sa rédemption.  
>Ceci est une compilation de récit plus ou moins courts ou d'anecdotes en tout genre sur une vie parmi tant d'autres et ce depuis son début jusqu'à sa fin.<p>

* * *

><p>Quelque part sur North Blue, sur une petite île perdue en plein milieu de la mer, un jeune garçon d'environ trois ans fixait d'un regard vide les vagues s'écraser sur la plage. Il ne faisait aucun bruit, ne bougeait pas...Il aurait pu être mort que cela ne ce serait pas vu.<p>

Il était seul. Ce bout de plage était non seulement dur à trouver mais aussi, et surtout, inaccessible tant qu'on ne connaissait pas le chemin pour l'atteindre ; c'est à dire un petit sentier caché sous une forêt de buisson.

Des larmes roulaient doucement sur les joues de l'enfant, laissant derrière elles une légère trace qui brillait telle un diamant poli sous les rayons du soleil couchant.

Il n'avait que trois ans...trois pauvres petites années et déjà il n'avait plus rien. Rien d'autre que le silence. Dés sa naissance, il était né muet. On avait cru qu'il était mort-né puisqu'il ne criait pas mais une infirmière remarqua de justesse qu'il était encore vivant... On découvrit peu à près qu'il était aussi sourd que muet.

Et, même s'il ne le savait pas encore, il ne lui restait rien...rien que le silence d'une naissance.

Son père était un marine, un capitaine respecté dans sa base. Mais il avait eu le malheur d'être de garde quand des révolutionnaires avaient voulu récupérer des informations importantes. Il en était mort. Lui, n'avait qu'un an.

Et, sans trop comprendre comment, il savait qu'il ne lui restait rien...rien que le silence d'un père mort trop tôt.

Sa mère tenait une boulangerie dans le village, elle connaissait tout le monde, était gentille, aimable, mignonne. Elle se remaria mais cette fois avec un petit boutiquier sans histoire qui avait lui aussi un enfant, une fille. Lui, il sembla que le monde l'oubliait. Il était si discret et invisible... Il avait presque trois ans.

Et il retint de tout cela qu'il ne lui restait rien...rien que le silence de l'oubli, du rejet, d'une mère.

Aujourd'hui, il les avait ses trois ans, depuis presque un mois. Il ne comprenait pas tout, pas encore, mais il retenait absolument tout ce qu'il entendait, ce qu'il voyait, sentait ou touchait.

Et il avait un instinct sans faille.

En se levant le matin même il avait su qu'aujourd'hui, sa vie changerait. Rien durant toute la journée n'avait été différent des jours précédents.

Puis, tout à fait par hasard, il avait trouvé ce petit bout de plage. Il s'était assis et s'était mis à pleurer. Pas par tristesse. Juste parce que, ce qu'il voyait était magnifique. Un petit bout de paradis.

Et de ce paradis, son paradis, ne lui resta que le souvenir du silence d'une larme.

Soudainement son regard accrocha quelque chose qui flottait sur la mer. Des débris d'un bateau. Certains bouts se posèrent sur la plage et il sut. Il sut que le changement venait de ce qui se trouvait, là, sur cette plage.

Il marcha difficilement jusqu'à leur emplacement et fouilla, sans trop savoir ce qu'il voulait y trouver et encore moins ce qu'il y trouverait. Sans avoir conscience qu'il pouvait se blesser ou trouver quelque chose de dangereux. Il chercha tout en riant dans un mutisme presque effrayant, devant ce nouveau jeu. Et il trouva.

Un coffre fait dans un mélange de métal et de bois, fermement cadenassé se tenait devant lui. L'enfant cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Puis il essaya d'ouvrir la boîte...et n'y arriva pas. Le gamin étant bien trop jeune pour comprendre comment ouvrir un cadenas, ou au moins, pour passer outre cette difficulté.

La nuit étant en train de tomber de plus en plus vite, il rentra chez lui avec le souvenir de ce coffre solidement ancré dans ses yeux.

La changement était là...

Et de ce moment qui bouleversa toute sa vie, plus rien ne lui resta par la suite... sauf le silence de sa découverte.

L'enfant s'acharna, jour après jour, coup après coup sur le coffre. Il voulait trouver. Il voulait savoir. Il avait désormais un but, un souhait, une raison d'avancer. Et peu à peu il apprit. Il ne cessait d'apprendre grâce à ses efforts. Mais les leçons qu'il retenait n'était certainement pas conventionnelles. Et cela se ressentirait par la suite.

Ce fut l'année de ses sept ans, qu'il réussit enfin à ouvrir son trésor. La rouille était venue à bout du cadenas, et l'acharnement du gamin à cogner le métal avec un caillou avait fini par payer. Sans un grincement, le coffre s'ouvrit pour dévoiler son contenu... Un fruit étrange couvert de symboles tout aussi étranges, en forme de serpent et d'une couleur métallique assez terne.

Plus tard, il ne sut jamais comment expliquer ce qu'il fit. Il ne sut jamais dire pourquoi, ce jour là, il croqua le fruit. Ni pourquoi il le mangea en entier malgré le goût particulièrement mauvais.

Et de cela, il ne retint rien...rien que le silence qui l'envahit.

De son enfance, nous ne savons rien d'autre. Ni ce qui suivit après qu'il ait mangé ce fruit, ni comment il grandit. Rien. Que le silence.

Ou de l'oubli...

* * *

><p>L'histoire, en soi, aurait pu s'arrêter là. Nous aurions pu ne jamais écrire ceci...mais un jour, environ sept ou huit ans après tout cela, une légende commença à se répandre... celle d'un jeune homme nommé Laz Silver...celle du "Master of Sylencio"... Cette légende au début ne voulait rien dire, n'était qu'une blague ou un quiproquo selon les personnes à qui l'on demandait des informations. Oui, rien qu'une mauvaise blague dont personne ne s'était méfié.<p>

Après tout, entendre parler d'un gamin qui progressait sur Grand Line beaucoup trop vite pour suivre le Log pose, seul de surcroît puisqu'il n'avait aucun équipage, et laissant derrière lui un silence d'effroi, ne pouvait être qu'une vague blague. Surtout, quand on ajoutait à cela qu'il aurait détruit des îles entières laissant derrière lui un silence de mort !Encore...S'il avait une prime ! Mais non, rien ! Pas une affiche avec son nom dessus. Alors comment aurait-on pu prendre cette légende au sérieux ? Si même le QG de la Marine restait silencieux ?

Oh, ils avaient eu tort, tous autant qu'ils étaient... si seulement quelqu'un y avait fait attention, si seulement... Rien n'aurait été pareil.

Mais du plus important, la véritable histoire de cette très vague rumeur, personne n'en avait rien retenu... Personne ne se souvenait des larmes d'un enfant, de sa douleur et de sa peur. Ni du rejet auquel il avait dû faire face. Nulle mention des coups qu'il avait reçu ou du fait que tout ce qu'il faisait n'était que de la pure défense. Aucun souvenir de son apprentissage en solitaire ou même de ses nombreuses découvertes, de sa joie, de sa surprise... de sa vie.

Il ne restait rien que le silence d'un reniement.

Laz vivait au jour le jour, aussi muet qu'au premier jour, passant toute ses journées soit à se ravitailler soit à naviguer. Et dans son sillage, ne restait qu'un monde de peur... et de silence. Mais lui aussi était touché. Plus le monde devenait silencieux, plus il se renfermait sur lui même, se détruisant lentement, inexorablement.

Ce fut quand il arriva à Shabaondy que nier encore une fois ce qu'il se passait devint impossible.

Un coup et une insulte. Une larme. Du silence.

Un amiral arriva, voulut gagner et perdit... en silence.

Les deux autres vinrent alors, voulurent gagner et perdirent... en silence.

Et Laz partit comme il était arrivé, sans rien...rien d'autre que le silence de celui qui sait qu'il est le gagnant... Le maître. Mais cela n'était qu'un silence douloureux et rempli de pleurs et de peurs.

Laz Silver avait gagné le droit de porter son titre de « Maître » : il était le gagnant de ses combats.

Laz Silver avait perdu le droit d'être appelé « Homme » : il avait perdu son humanité, ses sentiments... sa vie.

Laz Silver n'était plus rien que... du silence.

… De la Mort.

Sa première prime, et la raison pour laquelle cette prime n'était que la première reste encore un mystère, se répandit dans le monde, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un silence stupéfait.

DEAD OR LIVE

Laz Silver 'Master of Sylencio'

500 000 000 de Berrys.

Toute ses actions furent découvertes et remises au goût du jour. Des morts, du vide et de la destruction mais surtout et seulement... juste... du silence. De l'oubli, aussi.

Et la légende autrefois piétinée et sans valeur devint le mythe le plus incroyable et le plus craint depuis longtemps.

Mais voilà... le mythe tomba dans l'oubli quand rien ne vint l'alimenter. Après tout, on ne parle pas du silence. On l'écoute à la rigueur mais on n'en discute jamais.

Et parler d'une absence de bruit ne faisait pas le poids vis à vis du Roi des Pirates, ou de Shiki le Lion d'Or. Ou de ces vice-amiraux si impressionnants... ou même de la voisine du coin qui avait encore perdu son chat.

Plus tard, Gol D Roger mourut, et une autre légende se mit en marche. Un nouvel espoir, un nouveau rêve. Un fracas sans précédent. Alors... Pourquoi donc se soucier d'un silence si lointain ? Aussi impressionnant soit-il, le silence était toujours relégué à la seconde place face a un vacarme sans nom. C'était ainsi...

Des années passèrent. La légende de Portgas D Ace se mit en marche. De nombreuses autres légendes le précédaient, de nombreuses autres le suivirent, comme celle de Monkey D Luffy. Cette-dernière perdura longtemps. Elle dure encore.

Pourquoi ? Parce que personne ne parla de Laz Silver. Personne ne sut la vérité. Personne ne retint ce qui se passa vraiment toutes ces années... Toutes ces légendes...Tous, quoique avec quelques exceptions, savaient ce qu'il en était. Beaucoup ont oublié. D'autres sont morts avant de pouvoir transmettre leur savoir. Et les derniers... eux ne disaient rien.

Parce que pour le monde entier, de tout cela, il ne restait plus rien...

Rien que le silence...

Mais maintenant... il est temps de se rappeler et de ne plus jamais oublier. De se souvenir d'un enfant devenu adulte trop vite et qui en devenant homme avait perdu son droit d'être un Homme. Il est temps de se souvenir. Temps de raconter et d'écouter l'histoire de ce Silence qui perdit tout et sacrifia encore plus pour regagner ce qu'il avait perdu. Il est temps de remercier ceux qui l'ont aidé mais surtout de le remercier lui.

Cependant, si le Temps est venu... êtes-vous prêt à remettre en question tout ce en quoi vous croyez ? Je ne dis pas que ce que vous allez découvrir sera un bon conte à écouter au coin du feu, ni même que ce sera une bonne histoire. Cela pourrait très bien ne pas vous plaire, vous pourrez toujours affirmer « cela est faux. ». Mais qu'est-ce que la vérité ?

Je ne crois pas que l'histoire que je vais raconter, ou du moins que je raconterai un jour, est la seule vérité. Chacun en détient un bout. Je ne crois pas non plus que mon histoire parle de héros martyrs, ou de héros tout court en fait. Je ne vous raconterai pas une histoire d'amour, une tragédie ou même une comédie. Non. Ce ne seront que quelques anecdotes d'une vie parmi tant d'autres. Rien de spécial ou d'extraordinaire. Il y auras des exceptions, bien sûr. Il y en a toujours. Mais une légende, reste une légende. Un mythe. Et si chaque légende détient une part de vérité... Elle ne détiendra jamais toute la vérité. Ne l'oubliez pas.

Maintenant à vous de voir, si vous voulez prendre en compte le bout de vérité que je vous offrirai bientôt.

À vous de voir si vous voulez chercher cette vérité.

À vous de voir si vous voudrez lire ces anecdotes de toute une vie.

À vous de voir si cela vaut la peine d'écouter...

…

... le Silence.


	2. De I à X

NdA : Hello ! Voici la suite ! Sachez, que je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard, mais entre ma correctrice qui a oublié de me renvoyer le fichier, moi qui ais tout autant oublié de le lui redemander et quelques ennuis informatiques... Le temps à filé.

Bref. Je rappelle que One Piece ne m'appartient pas et que les noms de Laz et sa famille viennent de Laziness Potter- Silverstone et que la correction vient aussi de cette dernière. Seule l'histoire m'appartient et je ne gagne rien dessus. A part des reviews si vous avez la gentillesse de m'en offrir.

A noter :

La forme de mes chapitres n'es pas encore définie. Je suis encore en période 'Test'. Donc je veux bien vos avis pour savoir si je dois changer quelque chose...ou non.

Merci d'avance.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>I | La naissance<strong>

Harry Soten ne tenait plus en place. Il avait quitté sa base précipitamment une heure plus tôt suite à un appel de sa femme : elle accouchait ! Son enfant allait naître ! Il allait pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras, l'aimer, le chérir, le protéger, le voir grandir, le voir devenir un homme ou une femme magnifique et prendre son envol. Il pourrait admirer ses petits-enfants, les voir grandir et mourir heureux.

Certes. Mais en attendant, il fallait que sa femme accouche, que le petit aille bien ainsi que sa femme et que cette attente se finisse enfin.

On ne l'avait pas autorisé à entrer et à être près de sa femme et ce sans aucune raison précise. Mais pourtant il entendait les cris de sa femme et les encouragements des médecins. Des médecins. Il y en avait plusieurs. Plus les sages-femmes. Et après on lui demandait d'être calme ?

Les cris s'arrêtèrent. L'agitation augmenta encore. Des pleurs. Un silence soudain. Et des cris de joies. Puis un silence. Des pleurs. Sa femme pleurait. Mais son enfant ? Il ne l'avait pas entendu. Que se passait il ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question la porte s'ouvrit sur un docteur, qui lui adressa un sourire fatigué avant de s'adresser à lui, le prenant ainsi de vitesse.

« Votre femme et votre enfant vont bien monsieur. Par contre...je suis au regret de vous annoncer que votre fils est sourd-muet. Je suis désolé.

- Puis-je...entrer ?

- Oui, bien sûr. »

Harry rentra dans la salle et observa sa femme tenir son enfant, son fils, contre elle. Ils se regardèrent sans faire un bruit, sans parler, souriant tout les deux. Tout irait bien. Ils seraient heureux. Tous les trois ensembles. Ce serait dur mais tout irait bien. Toujours.

… Seul le silence lui répondit, scellant ainsi le destin de cette famille, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

**II | Les premiers pas**

Laz Silver était intelligent et c'était peu dire. Calme, discret, il avait tendance à apprendre vite. Très vite. Il avait bien du mal à comprendre ce qu'il retenait, mais il y avait une chose qu'il avait acquis avec facilité : marcher était particulièrement utile. Marcher faisait aller plus vite, marcher servait à faire sourire ses parents, marcher lui permettait d'être plus grand et de pouvoir mieux atteindre les objets, marcher lui permettait d'imiter ses parents. Marcher était donc un objectif parfait.

Certes sa constitution faisait qu'il était plutôt maladroit et assez faible mais avec un peu de volonté – même si avec lui cela relevait plus de l'entêtement pur et dur – on pouvait faire des miracles, ou dans le cas présent se dépasser pour obtenir son but.

Ce fut donc à l'âge tendre de 9 mois que Laz, en voyant sortir son père du bureau dans lequel il s'enfermait régulièrement, marcha maladroitement vers lui.

Ses parents étaient particulièrement heureux et pleuraient presque de joie, ne pouvant plus parler, restant silencieux, tout en souriant, trop stupéfaits et plongés au cœur de leur fierté pour faire le moindre bruit.

Surtout que dans l'affaire l'enfant avait trébuché, s'était raccroché au buffet et avait fait tombé le vase absolument horrible qu'une voisine leur avait offert et qui était sagement posé sur le meuble. Le vase était désormais en plusieurs morceaux et au fond de la poubelle.

La famille Silver ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse.

Elle ne le serait, d'ailleurs, plus jamais.

… Alors laissons-les profiter de leur joie...faisons une minute de silence à leur bonheur éphémère.

**III | La Mort**

Laz ne se souvint jamais vraiment ce qui se passa le jour où on annonça la mort de son père à sa mère. Il avait un peu plus d'un an. Mais une chose, une seule, le marqua au point de le hanter jusqu'à sa propre mort.

L'image de la tombe de son père. Et le Silence sans fin qui l'envahit, ce bien-être complet, cette jouissance. Plus

l'image d'un jeune adulte silencieux, vêtu entièrement de noir, en pleurs, perché sur la tombe, une faux dans le dos et le regard de ce dernier posé sur lui. Cette compassion silencieuse.

Un silence insupportable émanait de l'être, le remplissant d'un bonheur sans fin. Cette impression d'être enfin complet. Et puis le vide. L'oubli. Encore ce silence invivable. Cette sensation lui donnant envie de hurler, de pleurer, de mourir. Ce vide sans fond, ce manque. Pourquoi souffrait il ?

Le jeune adulte avait disparu. Laissant derrière lui un bébé marqué à vie par une rencontre pour le moins étrange dont il se souvint jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

… L'enfant n'oublia jamais le Silence de la Mort.

**IV | Larmes**

Le jeune garçon avait peut-être tendance à tout retenir, il y avait bien une chose qui le frustrait au plus haut point : il n'arrivait pas à mettre tout cela en application. La marche étant la seule exception. Il voyait sa mère lui parler mais il ne la comprenait pas. L'inverse étant aussi valable. Il faisait la même chose qu'elle, mais non. Il ne régnait que de l'incompréhension entre eux. Pourtant sa maman communiquait facilement avec tout ces gens qui venaient chez eux ! Et lui, dés qu'il essayait, personne ne comprenait. Le problème venait donc de lui, même s'il ne pouvait pas comprendre d'où.

Laz observait une fois de plus sa mère parler avec animation à un homme, essayant d'intégrer patiemment tout ce qu'elle faisait pour pouvoir le refaire. Il avait peut-être deux ans, mais il réussirait.

Il lui fallut très longtemps avant d'enfin réussir à trouver la bonne manière de faire ; dés que sa mère parlait la personne en face réagissait. Donc pour communiquer, il fallait faire réagir son interlocuteur. Bien.

Mais le gamin devait être maudit. S'il avait compris la leçon, une fois de plus il ne pouvait la mettre en application. Il ne savait pas comment exprimer ce qu'il voulait puisqu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait aucun mot, son, ou geste à mettre sur ce qu'il voulait transmettre.

Tous ses essais échouèrent les uns après les autres.

Encore et encore et encore.

Il fallut encore un long moment avant que Laz n'abandonne et se mette à pleurer sous le coup de la frustration. Ironiquement, ce fut à cet instant-là que sa mère comprit une chose venant de lui : actuellement, il se sentait mal.

Et l'enfant réussit enfin à atteindre son objectif.

Il lui avait fallut presque un an.

… Plus d'un an de silence à ne pas pouvoir communiquer.

**V | Bain**

Laz regardait avec une fascination grandissante l'eau qui l'entourait. Il n'était encore qu'un bébé de quelques mois. Mais son futur était déjà en train de se dessiner.

Sa main plongea dans le liquide. Ses pieds se secouèrent maladroitement, éclaboussant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

Un rire muet résonna au plus profond de lui.

L'eau chantait, glissait, murmurait contre sa peau.

Il n'entendait rien mais ressentait tout.

Ce fut ce jour là, que l'eau devint sa meilleure amie.

… Dans le silence de son rire.

**VI | Peluche**

Ses parents lui avait offert une peluche quelques jours après sa naissance. Il ne s'y intéressa jamais. Après tout, une souris blanche n'était certainement pas pour lui.

Son père l'amena avec lui dans un magasin pour enfant, pour lui trouver le doudou qui lui plairait le plus. Aucun ne l'intéressa.

À la mort de son père, il trouva enfin LA peluche idéale : un long foulard noir en son centre avec un dégradé de bleus jusqu'aux bords qui étaient d'un blanc lumineux.

Personne n'avait aucune idée d'où il avait bien pu trouver ce foulard mais ce-dernier ne le quitta plus : c'était le plus beau de tous ses trésors.

… Le plus silencieux, aussi.

**VII | Repas**

Un regard noir foudroyait la cuillère posée sur la table. Si un regard pouvait tuer – et que la cuillère était vivante – l'objet innocemment posé sur la nappe serait mort sur le champ.

Pourtant la... Chose sembla trembler un instant, bien que personne ne s'en rendit compte. Il semblerait que malgré tout, les yeux emplis de menaces du gamin faisaient effet. Ce dernier était particulièrement énervé ; après tout le couvert avait osé, et ce à de nombreuses reprises, fuir ses mains pour tomber à peu près partout. Le pire avait été la fois où cette fichue... Chose avait osé atterrir dans son repas et l'avait éclaboussé.

Et le calvaire recommençait à chaque repas. Encore et encore.

Mais il n'abandonnait pas. Il réussirait.

Sa main se tendit et il attrapa la fameuse cuillère. Sans trop serrer pour bien manœuvrer (parce que sinon il allait se prendre soit le couvert, soit son contenu dans la tête. Ou même les deux.), mais avec assez de force pour ne pas l'échapper au mauvais moment (et il n'y avait aucun bon moment dés l'instant où il touchait la Chose).

De l'autre main il attrapa le pot avec une concentration non feinte : son repas n'avait pas intérêt à bouger sous peine d'un incident inévitable qui le conduirait encore à être couvert de nourriture.

Ceci fait, il vérifia que sa prise sur la Chose était correcte, qu'il la tenait bien, dans le bon sens, du bon côté et dans la bonne position.

Bien. Cela aussi était bon.

Il dirigea donc soigneusement son ennemi du moment vers son repas et réussit, de justesse, à la plonger dedans.

Il fit bien attention à ne pas en mettre trop, sous peine que ça coule de partout, et retira doucement la cuillère en faisant en sorte de ne pas toucher les bords, ce qui l'aurait conduit inévitablement à en mettre partout.

La cuillère pleine semblait le narguer devant lui et son regard noir s'intensifia. Mais il ne se laissa pas guider par sa colère et résista à la provocation.

Il amena soigneusement la Chose devant sa bouche, ouvrit cette dernière, et avala enfin la nourriture.

Il nettoya méticuleusement le couvert et eut un grand sourire : il avait gagné cette bataille !

Mais pas la guerre.

Cependant il n'abandonnerait pas. Le gagnant, ce serait lui !

… une heure plus tard, ce fut dans un silence victorieux qu'il alla à sa sieste, savourant sa réussite.

**VIII | Couche**

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'aucun adulte ne comprenait, c'était bien la honte des bébés quand on leur changeait leur couche. Bien sûr, tout le monde finissait par oublier ces moments pour le moins dérangeants mais en tant que bébé, c'était vraiment énervant.

Laz était donc en train d'essayer de trouver un moyen efficace pour échapper au Moment.

Sans réussite.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il avait enfin fait comme les grands sur le pot.

Les couches restèrent pour la nuit mais il était enfin libre le jour.

… sa liberté retrouvée, et son honneur au passage, furent fêtés par une satisfaction silencieuse.

**IX | Remariage**

Le temps passait vite, si vite... Laz allait bientôt avoir trois ans. Cependant jamais encore, il n'avait eu ce goût amer dans la bouche. Un goût acre qui lui soulevait l'estomac, un goût qui lui détruisait lentement mais sûrement ses papilles extrêmement développées du fait de son handicap.

Il n'avait pas encore trois ans et déjà son innocence commençait peu à peu à partir en miettes. Sa mère semblait si heureuse près de cet homme, si souriante. Elle lui parlait, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Puis elle détourna son attention de son interlocuteur pour s'intéresser à la fillette près de l'homme.

Il était juste à côté d'elle, à côté d'eux, mais pas une fois on s'était intéressé à lui. Oh, la fillette avait bien voulu le faire à un moment, mais son père l'avait très vite mêlée à la discussion, détournant ainsi efficacement son attention de lui.

Il était juste à côté d'eux, dans leur groupe mais jamais encore il ne s'était sentit si seul. Si mal. Si insignifiant et inutile.

Mais sa mère était heureuse. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Et il était content de la voir sourire. À tel point qu'il mit l'incident de côté.

Pourtant le temps passa et rien ne changea.

Au bout de quelques mois, Laz comprit enfin que le jour où sa mère avait retrouvé son bonheur, lui avait perdu le sien. Il était si discret qu'on l'oubliait facilement et sa nouvelle sœur attirait très bien l'attention sur elle. De plus, son nouveau père ne l'aimait pas et ce fut lui qui encouragea sa fille à ne plus s'intéresser au « pauvre petit garçon handicapé ».

Ce fut dans sa chambre, seul et perdu, qu'il pleura douloureusement. Et il cria. Il hurla. Il gémit. Il pria. Il supplia. Il sanglota. Il appela. Il parla. Il murmura. Il chuchota. Et il se remit à hurler toute sa peine. Toute sa douleur et son désespoir. Sa fureur et sa haine. Son amour, son espoir, ses rêves, ses désirs. Tous brisés et piétinés. Bafoués sans aucune honte.

Déjà seul et brisé, son innocence et sa naïveté commencèrent à mourir, à agonir...

… En silence.

**X | Découverte**

Le gamin avait une fois de plus quitté sa maison discrètement, de toute manière ce n'était pas vraiment comme si quelqu'un allait lui apprendre que ce n'était pas bien et dangereux, pour partir en exploration.

Il y avait une petite forêt près de chez lui, peu dense et accueillante, qu'il voulait absolument découvrir.

Oh, bon, le fait qu'il avait neigé depuis une semaine, n'était pas vraiment important ni le fait que sa tenue ne convenait certainement pas au temps actuel, c'est à dire un froid polaire.

Laz n'en avait rien à faire de cela : il avait toujours froid, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins ne changerait rien.

Ce fut donc en tee-shirt, en short, en sandales mais avec un bonnet sur la tête qu'il découvrit une ouverture sous un buisson.

Il avait trébuché sur une racine cachée sous la couche de neige et s'était étalé de tout son long, le nez dans le trou mentionné plus haut.

Curieux, comme tout enfant qui se respecte, il décida d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait dans ce buisson.

Abîmer ses vêtements, ou marcher à quatre pattes contre le sol glacé ? Absolument pas important.

Et il avança, bataillant contre le buisson quelque peu épineux, agrandissant encore un peu plus le trou minuscule dans lequel il se glissait. C'était en fait un petit chemin très ancien, qui avait été recouvert par cette marée de buisson, gardiens du jardin d'Éden qui se trouvait au bout de cette route périlleuse.

Quand Laz atteignit enfin son objectif, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à cela : un bout de plage paradisiaque sous un soleil couchant rougeoyant de mille feux sur la mer, rendant cette-dernière d'une belle couleur cuivrée, le tout parsemé de légers flocons de neiges tombant inlassablement du ciel.

Il s'était assis sur la plage, fixant le paysage, émerveillé, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues devant ce tableau merveilleux.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, son regard acéré se posa sur des bouts de bois flottants sur la mer et se rapprochant rapidement de là où il était. Il les regarda voguer pendant près d'une heure, avant que ceux-ci ne se posent sur la plage.

Il mit un moment avant de se décider à se lever et, maladroitement, il marcha vers ces débris.

Trébuchant, autant à cause du froid que du sable, l'enfant se mit à rire silencieusement : il venait de trouver un jeu formidable. Il se mit à tout fouiller, observant tout sous tous les angles possibles.

Mais le temps passait toujours trop vite quand on s'amusait et Laz s'en rendit bien vite compte. Ce fut à ce moment là, pile à l'instant où il se mit en marche pour retourner chez lui, qu'il trébucha une fois de plus. Mais cette fois, c'était à cause d'un coffre cadenassé et non à cause de son environnement.

Intrigué, le gamin essaya de l'ouvrir, mais en vain. Il réessaya encore et encore sans jamais y arriver.

Le soleil étant presque entièrement couché, Laz fut forcé d'abandonner sa toute nouvelle découverte et de rentrer chez lui.

Cette nuit là, l'enfant ne dormit que très mal, obnubilé par ce coffre...

… cette découverte d'un nouveau silence... d'un changement muet.


	3. Notre Destin, Notre Enfer

**Chapitre 3**

Hello ! Non, vous n'hallucinez pas, c'est bien moi. Avec le chapitre 3. Notez que je n'ai jamais rien précisé sur mes dates de publications, hein... je pense qu'une fois par mois est assez raisonnable...pour moi. J'écris lentement ( mon chapitre 4 est en cours mais est loin d'être finis) et mon inspiration n'est pas toujours au rendez-vous.

Bref. Je tiens à préciser que ma correctrice étant indisponible, et surtout injoignable, ce chapitre n'a été corrigé que par moi. Alors je suis vraiment désolé, si vous trouvez des fautes absolument atroces de temps à autre. Et si vous pouviez me les signaler, ce serait sympas.

Sur un autre sujet ( et après je vous laisse lire, promis), ce chapitre est loin d'être clair mais, à moins que je n'ai fait une erreur, les différentes polices utilisées délimitent bien une différence importante.

**Ceci est pour un facteur encore inconnu.**

_Ceci concerne les rêves et les pensées de Laz.  
><em>

**_Et ceci... Un autre facteur inconnu, na_ !**

**Quant à ceci, c'est juste pour ne pas trop vous perdre en cours de**** route...**

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Un jour d'hiver, île de naissance de Laz Silver, North Blue<strong>

Une larme. Des flammes. Des cris. La douleur. La mort. Destruction, massacre, torture. Du sang qui coule à flot. Des torrents de flammes qui se mélangent aux rivières de sangs.

Des cris. Des supplications. Des fuites vaines. Un rire...Un rire qui couvre tout.

Est ce vraiment si drôle, si amusant, de voir autant de vie s'effondrer ?

De détruire et d'imposer sa loi ?

Est ce donc si jouissif pour que ce rire résonne dans cette ruine, cette désolation ?

La douleur revient. Deux yeux gris pleurent. Des cheveux autrefois bleus clairs, sont désormais noirs de suies, de poussières. Poisseux à cause du sang et de la sueur. La peau d'habitude claires est désormais livides, presque transparentes. Mais cela ne se voit pas : elle est couverte de boue.

L'île tremble. Va-t-elle disparaître ? Emportant avec elle, le seul survivant de cette folie destructrice ?

L'horreur empêche le gamin de fermer les yeux. La terreur ne lui permet pas de sortir de sa cachette. Dissimulé en haut d'un des plus grands arbres de la forêt, suffisamment loin de la ville pour ne pas être vu, ni touché par cette vague de chaos, mais suffisamment près, et haut, pour tout voir, Laz Silver observe son monde, sa vie, se faire saccager sans pitié.

La douleur devient insoutenable.

Et Laz hurle. Il extériorise tout. Sa haine et sa terreur. L'envie de tout détruire : de détruire ceux qui l'ont détruits. Sa vengeance. Sa joie. Son bonheur. Sa naïveté. Son innocence perdu devant tant d'atrocités.

Et il hurle.

Hurle.

Hurle.

Hurle.

Encore et encore.

Il crie.

Toujours.

Sans fin.

Et il hurle.

Il ne lui reste plus rien.

Plus rien que lui même.

Il aurait pu s'en sortir...Repartir, grandir et vivre.

Mais il sombra. Se perdit.

Il hurla.

Et son cri retentit.

Tout l'île se calma soudainement, plus rien ne bougea, plus un seul son.

Son cri, venu du fond de son cœur, son cri, qui lui prit son esprit, son cri, qui lui vola son âme, son cri, qui lui détruisit son cœur... son cri sonna et résonna longuement dans un bruit assourdissant.

Un bruit atrocement silencieux.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Un silence sans fin.

Un silence de mort.

Son Silence.

**Mon Silence. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Un an plus tôt.<strong>

Laz était heureux. Vraiment heureux. Il sautait partout en riant. Il avait réussi ! Enfin ! le coffre était ouvert ! Son acharnement venait de porter ses fruits et le coffre venait enfin de s'ouvrir.

Il s'assit un moment, reprit son souffle et, le sourire aux lèvres, retourna près de son coffre. Ce fut, les mains un peu tremblantes qu'il souleva du mieux qu'il pût le couvercle et qu'il le rabattit de l'autre côté. Il était courbaturé de partout et ce dernier effort lui tira un gémissement de douleur.

Mais sa peine était enfin récompensé !

Il regarda avec une pointe d'appréhension dans la caisse, eut un autre sourire, plongea ses mains dedans...et les ressortit, tenant fermement un fruit pour le moins étrange.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas abimé et formait un 'S ' un peu tordu. De plus sa couleur, un gris métallique plutôt terne, ne correspondait pas à celle d'un fruit ordinaire.

Laz était très intelligent. Il savait que cela n'était pas normal ; que ça pouvait être dangereux.

Mais, sans même s'en rendre compte, il croqua dedans.

Et avala.

Il mangea tout.

Le goût lui tira une grimace dégoûté et il reprit pieds avec la réalité à cet instant là.

Un peu déçu par son geste, tant d'années d'efforts pour manger un fruit restait décevant, il jeta de nouveau un œil au fond de son coffre, espérant qu'il reste quelque chose. Un brin de chance devait lui rester, puisqu'il trouva une petite boite en pierre, dans un des coins de la caisse.

Ce fut donc, joyeusement qu'il ouvrit cette petite boîte, tout heureux de ne pas mettre quatre ans à l'ouvrir.

Par contre, le contenu, le laissa pour le moins étonné.

Une chevalière. Un bracelet. une chaine avec un pendentif.

Le tout était bien trop grand pour lui, mais cette découverte le ravit au plus haut point. il était aux anges pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Il rigola.

Le vent chanta,

la mer murmura,

le sable chuinta,

la forêt gronda,

mais il n'entendit que le silence qui suivit.

Ce Silence qui l'emplit tout entier, cette joie pure, cette satisfaction sans nom, cette sensation d'être enfin complet, d'être enfin soi-même, d'être enfin heureux, d'avoir enfin le sentiment d'être en vie.

Il ne sut jamais ce qui suivit.

Silence.

Stupéfaction.

Mort.

Silence.

Peur.

Normalité.

Banalité.

Silence.

Encore.

Toujours.

Sans fin...

**Ma Fin.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Un an après tout cela<strong>

Laz contempla ce qu'il venait de faire d'un regard vide. D'un geste automatique, il porta la main à son cou et joua distraitement avec la bague et le pendentif accrochés à la chaîne. Ses yeux se portèrent sur le bracelet qui ornait le haut de son épaule et il soupira.

Ce fut d'un pas mécanique, qu'il alla au port, s'embarqua sur un petit bateau et prit la mer, laissant tout derrière lui.

Ne laissant rien derrière lui.

L'enfant avait, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, choisis son futur.

Il avait fixé le gouffre qui s'étendait à ses pieds et, au lieu de sauter par dessus, avait plongé dedans.

Sa longue chute, sa descente aux enfers, venait de commencer.

**Merci qui ?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Quelques temps après<strong>

_ Une larme. Des flammes. Des cris. La douleur. La mort. Destruction, massacre, torture. Du sang qui coule à flot. Des torrents de flammes qui se mélangent aux rivières de sangs._

_Des cris. Des supplications. Des fuites vaines. Un rire...Un rire qui couvre tout. Le silence._

_L'enfer s'ouvrait de nouveau._

_Un regard sans vie se posa sur le garçon. Du sang coulait sur ses pieds. Aucune pitié ne se lisait sur son visage. Mais aucun sourire, non plus._

_Juste ce visage impassible._

_ Un de ses sourcils se haussa quand il marcha à côté du cadavre d'un bébé mais ce fut sa seule réaction._

_ Il voyait de la peur suinter des gens qui le voyaient. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il leur rendait service, pourtant._

_Le Silence s'installait derrière lui, ne laissant que mort et oubli dans son sillage._

_ Le garçon savait très bien que personne n'aiderait ces gens. Comme personne ne l'avait aidé. Qui se souciait de quelques îles perdues au fin fond des quatre grands océans ? Et quand bien même, quelqu'un s'en serait soucié, qui ce serait douté qu'une île sur East Blue soit ravagé ? Qui aurait pu pensé que ce bout de terre gelé sur North Blue était habité...et détruit ? Qui aurait eu l'idée que West Blue et South Blue puissent voir disparaître un îlot entier, sans que cela ne se remarque ?_

_ Personne n'aiderait ses gens. Il leur rendait service. Il leur offrait un dernier refuge : il leur offrait son Silence._

_ Les flammes éclairèrent son visage impavide quand le meurtrier s'approcha de lui, armes à la mains._

_Il pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant demander ce qui arrivait à l'homme en face de lui._

_Un coup, du sang, de la douleur et de la peur._

_Puis la Mort._

_Le Silence._

Laz se réveilla en sursaut quand un éclair tomba près de son bateau. La tempête rugissait et se déchainait.

Il soupira, dépité : cette nuit non plus il ne dormirait pas.

Qui a dit que le Silence était reposant ?

**Certainement pas toi !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Date : Inconnue. Lieu : Inconnu.<strong>

« Je...Je vous en supplie...aidez...nous...protégez...nous...par pitié... »

Laz fixa la femme d'un regard vide. Que disait elle ? Bah ! Aucune importance. Son but était de les aider...à sa manière.

Il n'en connaissait pas d'autres. Et la vie qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui ne lui permettait pas d'envisager d'autres possibilités.

Qui s'en souciait de toute manière ? L'oubli était encore la solution la plus agréable étant donné les circonstances. Oui. Le Silence était la solution parfaite.

_ Si beau...Le chant de la vie qui s'éteint doucement, le sang qui glisse dans un léger sifflement pour finir sa course après un dernier battement de cœur. Plus un bruit. Plus un son. Tout est calme. Tout est serein. Enfin._

** Au commencement était le vide. Le Silence. La vie apparut alors, d'abord silencieusement, puis de manière de plus en plus bruyante. L'agitation première était désormais chaos. L'harmonie d'une création qui se mêle à la mort, un art destiné à être offert, un sourire et puis une larme. De la beauté, l'émerveillement, la destruction et la folie. Tout était homogène dans le Silence.**

** Mais dans le bruit...dans ce vacarme...La folie et le chaos devinrent mauvais, la destruction et les massacres devinrent un Enfer dont rien ne pouvait vous permettre d'y échapper.**

**La vie se perdit et se transforma en mort, l'Art fut bafoué et oublié.**

**Il est temps de se souvenir. **

**Le Bruit est un problème : le Silence en est la solution.**

**Le Silence arrive : Le Bruit partiras.**

**Il est temps qu'un cycle se termine et qu'un autre commence...**

Vraiment parfaite. Il s'éloigna doucement et, dans un léger sourire, répandit son pouvoir.

Il est temps **de se souvenir.**

Il est temps _que vienne l'oubli._

Laz repartit de l'île avec une vague sensation de satisfaction. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait si bien...mais il s'en contentait. Cela arrivait de moins en moins souvent, alors autant en profiter...même si c'était pour se réjouir de fêter une défaite.

**Ta défaite … Ma victoire.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Au même instant, dans un lieu différent<strong>

« Quel est ton nom, gamin ?

- Roger.

- Dis moi...Roger...Crois-tu en tes rêves ?

- Je ne crois en rien.

- Penses tu, qu'il est possible de vivre sans rêve ?

- Je ne penses rien. »

La personne en face de l'adolescent eut un sourire triste avant de soupirer et de reprendre la parole.

« Peux-tu...me rendre un service ?

- …. comme quoi ?

- Aider quelqu'un à retrouver ses rêves.

- … J'sais pas. Peut être.

- Alors, retrouves ton sourire et prends la mer. Quand tu le trouveras...offre lui ce sourire, ton sourire...offre lui un avenir et un rêve... Qui sait ? Peut être pourra-t-il enfin prendre son envol ? Je suis...persuadé qu'il y arriveras...même s'il est au plus profond des enfers...

M'aideras-tu, Roger ? »

L'adolescent ne répondit rien et s'en alla. Il n'avait aucune réponse à cette dernière question. Aider quelqu'un ? Après tout ce qu'il venait de traverser ? Certainement pas !

_Qui sait ? Peut être pourra-t-il enfin prendre son envol ? Je suis...persuadé qu'il y arriveras...même s'il est au plus profond des enfers..._

Roger soupira un instant avant de se figer...mais de qui donc parlait il, au final ? D'un inconnu...ou de lui ? Des deux ? D'aucun ? D'un autre ? De lui même ?

Il eut un rire étranglé en prenant conscience qu'il s'était fait avoir : Quoique l'homme est voulu dire... il le ferait.

…

Comme d'habitude.

* * *

><p><span><strong>On ne sait où, on ne sait quand<strong>

« Tuez le ! »

Des bruits de pas, quelqu'un qui cours, un rire, un mort.

« A mort ! »

Courir. Partir. Fuir.

« Qu'il meurt ! »

Toujours s'en aller. Toujours plus vite. Toujours plus loin.

_Mort ? Pourquoi...serait-ce important ? La mort...est le plus beau des trésors...rien...qu'un silence sans fin...pouvez vous le comprendre ?_

_Je veux mourir._

« Dis ? Pourquoi tu saignes ?

-...

- Tu as peur ?

-...

- Tu meurt...non ?

-...

- Je vais chercher de l'aide ! »

Quand la petite fille reviendras avec ses parents, seule une immense flaque de sang prouveras qu'elle n'a pas mentit. Quant au blessé...personne ne sut jamais son identité.

_ Des gens t'aident...il semblerait que...tout ne soit pas encore pourri...Sauver quelque chose doit être possible...une issue...il te faut une issue...une nouvelle voie... le Silence est beau et parfait cependant..._

_La perfection n'existe pas._

_Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir...Tout est en nuance._

_ Relèves toi ! Allez ! Bouge ! Il est temps de partir ! Il faut que tu voyages encore plus loin ! Il faut que tu apprennes..._

_Tout n'est pas perdu. Allez ! Debout !_

_Il faut avancer...il le faut !_

_**On ne peut pas tuer le Silence. Le faire disparaître, le recouvrir, le tordre, le modifier, l'oublier, le cacher... Oui. Mais on ne peut pas tuer le Silence. On ne peut pas tuer la seule et unique chose qui était au commencement et seras là lors de la fin...**_

Un garçon se redressa et quitta la plage où il se trouvait. Il était couvert de sang et de blessures, plus mort que vif...pourtant il avança, pas après pas, et s'en alla dans le lointains.

Il avait un nouvel objectif, un nouveau but : cesser de se mentir et avancer.

_Je vais y arriver ! Je vais réussi_r.

** L'espoir est inutile. Tu ne le sais pas encore...mais tu est déjà pris jusqu'au cou. Tu ne peux plus sortir de ce cercle vicieux... il n'y a qu'une seule solution pour t'en sortir. Une seule. Mais tu es encore loin de pouvoir y prétendre. Tellement loin...**

**Crois tu que l'on peut sortir de l'enfer si...facilement ?**

** Le prix à payer seras lourd. Bien trop lourd pour toi. Alors... Cesse de te débattre ainsi ! Tu n'en couleras que plus vite. Calme toi. Accepte ta défaite. Tu avais déjà perdu quand tu es né. C'est cela le destin. **

**Maître de ta vie ? Il n'y a aucune chance pour que cela arrive. **

**Je suis le Maître ! Tu n'es rien ! Rien qu'un déchet... un pantin.**

**Mon pantin.**

**Et maintenant...**

**Il est temps de te taire.**

Laz s'avança dans sa cabine et s'effondra sur son lit, inconscient.

**Et de me laisser faire mon Travail...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Quelque temps après<strong>

Personne ne sut vraiment comment...Mais une vague rumeur se répandit sur les différents océans. Une rumeur qui n'avait ni début ni fin, qui n'avait rien de vraiment réel. Une blague pour faire peur aux gens. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Ce fut le début de la légende du « Master of Sylencio ».

**Ma légende.**

_La Mort._

_**Notre Enfer.**_


End file.
